


Secretly Love You

by queerasjay



Category: Darren Hayes (Musician), Nicky Wu ( Actor/Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerasjay/pseuds/queerasjay





	Secretly Love You

Baru saja sebuah konser _world tour_ milikku sukses digelar di Hongkong, kami pun kemudian merayakannya dengan makan malam bersama kru dan tentu saja penyanyi pembuka konserku Nicky Wu yang adalah penyanyi asal Hong Kong.

“Selamat Darren, Konsermu telah sukses besar, tiketnya terjual habis” Ucap Managerku seraya mengangkat minuman miliknya.

Aku pun ikut mengangakat minuman “Ya ini tidak mungkin terjadi jika tidak ada kalian yang mendukungku, Thank you all...”

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku dari belakang dan ternyata asistenku datang bersama Nicky, kontan aku berdiri menyambut rekan duetku barusan. Nicky kupersilakan duduk disampingku sedangkan asistenku duduk mengikuti Nicky duduk dibangku sampingnya.

“Semua ini tidak akan terwujud tanpa bantuan kalian semua, terutama bantuan  rekan baruku ini Nicky Wu. Semua ini tentu saja hasil jeri payah Nicky,” aku kembali mengangkat minuman dengan posisi berdiri.

Mendengar ucapanku barusan Nicky terlihat tersenyum baru kemudian mengikutiku mengangkat minuman miliknya. Kemudian kami semua melakukan chers bersama baru setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan makan bersama.

“Darren senang rasanya bisa berkerja sama denganmu, aku tidak menyangka bisa tampil di acara konsermu...”

“Seharusnya aku mengatakan demikian kepadamu, ini bukan negaraku  Nicky tapi ini negaramu. Maka aku yakin konser ini, bisa sukses berkat namamu...”

Nicky terlihat mengangguk mendengar  penjelasanku barusan, aku dan Nicky yang telah selesai makan masih terlibat diskusi mengenai rencana duet kami nanti pada album terbaruku. Nantinya lagu baru kami akan menggunakan dwi bahasa yakni inggris dan mandarin.

Aku tahu dari sorot matanya Nicky, ia terlihat sangat tertarik dengan proyek tersebut, maka ketika aku menawarkan mengenai rencana tersebut  sebelum konser dilaksanakan ia langsung mengiyakan tawaranku tersebut. Maka semenjak itu hubunganku dengan Nicky semakin dekat, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain kala memandang wajahnya yang terkadang terlihat sendu.

 

****

Akhirnya aku dan Nicky telah menyelesaikan lagu duet kami dan sepertinya ini adalah saat terakhir aku bersamanya. Sebab dengan berakhirnya proyek duet ini aku pun harus kembali ke London, meski demikian aku malah tidak merasa senang padahal aku tahu bahwa aku akan  kembali berjumpa dengan Richard pasanganku.

“Nicky....  Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, ya jika kau tidak keberatan. Anggap saja ini kado perpisahan dariku untukmu”

Langkahku dan Nicky terhenti di depan pintu ke luar studio rekaman dan jujur aku mengharapkan jawaban iya dari mulutnya. Sungguh sepertinya sebagian hatiku telah lari kepadanya, apakah aku jatuh cinta lagi kepada sosok yang aku kagumin beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika melihat penampilanya di sebuah ajang penghargaan musik.  Dari situ aku tertarik dengan penampilannya maka kemudian aku memintanya untuk menjadi opening star untuk konserku di Hongkong.

“Sepertinya..... aku ada waktu,baiklah aku terima ajakmu. Sampai bertemu nanti Darren...” Nicky terlihat lebih suminggrah menerima tawaranku.

“ _Ok... See You Tonight..._.”

Aku tidak berani berharap apa-apa dengan pertemuan nanti malam, sebab aku tahu Nicky pernah menikah meski kini ia telah bercerai dan ia saat ini sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita lagi yang sudah beberapa kali menjadi lawan mainnya. Sungguh aneh rasanya, kenapa belakangan ini aku menjadi sangat tertarik dengan sosok Nicky Wu ini bahkan aku sampai surfing di internet tentang dirinya.

“Darren... ada telepon untukmu” ucapan asistenku mengagetkanku.

Kulirik sekilas layar _iphone_ ku, ternyata Richard yang meneleponku. Sudah kuduga ia pasti akan menghubungiku sebab  ia tahu  bahwa besok pagi aku akan kembali ke London.

“ _Hello...”_

“ _Hello Darl, i miss you so much.. How are you today_?”

“ _Miss you Too Richard, i am fine. How about you_?”

“ _I am Fine too_ , kau besok naik pesawat jam berapa? Biar nanti aku jemput, aku sudah tidak tahan tidak bertemu denganmu. _I really miss Darl_...”

“Mmm, aku besok _flight_ jam 7 pagi waktu Hongkong. _Ok babe see u soon, miss u so much too_...”

_“Alright, i’ll be waiting for you, see you soon babe... and bye...”_

_“Bye...”_

Semenjak aku mengenak sosok Nicky Wu aku merasa hubunganku dengan Richard kian terasa hambar, aku tidak merasa ada perasaan cinta yang bergemuruh lagi. Kini bahkan aku merasa malas untuk kembali ke London, aku masih ingin bersama Nicky. Padahal aku dan hingga hanya baru saling mengenal 6 bulan belakangan ini, tapi anehnya aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya.

 

 


End file.
